


And They Were Roommates (Camboy AU)

by CreativeVisionary, EctoGhost



Series: Persona 5: The Camboy AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aight chap 2 tags, Anal Sex, Awkward dudes being awkward dudes, By eventually I mean the second chapter lmao, Camboy Ryuji, Confession, Gay Sex, It's 3am what am I doing, M/M, No homo bros amiright, Post-Canon, Second-Hand Embarrassment, What are these tags lmao, but soft gay idiots, camboy au, damn boxing frogs, idiots being idiots, they'll get there eventually, ur not ready for the embarrassment in chapter 2 lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeVisionary/pseuds/CreativeVisionary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoGhost/pseuds/EctoGhost
Summary: Two dudes who are bros and have been bros since high school are now attending further education and thus they have entered an agreement through which they have become roommates. One of these dudes has a wee secret though, being that Ryuji has a second job that pays much better than his position at the local gym's counter. Turns out that on a specific adult website, a certain someone likes to 'impersonate' Skull, one of the members of the old Phantom Thieves group, as his online persona. Most people don't care, they get a cute guy to jack off to and 'Skull' gets to hide his face so he's less likely to be recognised.Jokes on all of them this is the actual Skull, and this is the story of how him and his stupid ass roommate finally realise after years of pining that yes, they do like each other. And yes, they would very much like to be boyfriends. After some very painful second-hand embarrassment that you the reader shall have to deal with I'm afraid.I should probably have waited until it wasn't 3am so I could reread my writing and judge it better buuut this has been like ten months coming so honestly let's just get it out there.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona 5: The Camboy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988803
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time Jitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074447) by [Masky_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer). 



The sound of the front door clicking into place was satisfying, but not as satisfying as dropping four heavy-ass bags loaded with groceries. Ryuji called out for Akira to come help, and after a second he heard a door opening and closing, followed by an entertained breath from the kitchen doorway. "Looks like Mama Sakamoto got you to buy some actual food. Maybe I should ask for tips?" 

"It was one time man! Ramen's easy as hell to make, didn't realise I'm rooming with a gourmand~" A complete lie honestly, Akira had been refining his tastes the moment he set foot in LeBlanc and Boss taught him the inner workings of coffee and curry and how they could come together for one hell of a taste sensation. Still, the entertained snort he gets from Akira is easily echoed by his own. "I just like having a functioning liver. I didn't hear you complaining about my cooking last night anyway~" And... Akira does have him there. Bastard. 

"Oh, by the way, where'd you get that Skull mask? It's a really good replica," A panicked glance to Akira showed Ryuji that the guy was peacefully shoving pastas and tins in the cupboards, and not a look of judgement that he'd almost expected. Right. The Skull mask. Just the mask. He didn't see anything else.... Thank god. "Aw that, back when we were still Phantom Thieves. I was in Untouchable 'n Iwai knew a guy that made models 'n stuff. Guy managed to get it spot on just from me describing it." Well maybe not perfect, Ryuji doubted anything would ever feel as perfect on his face as the original, but his replica mask still felt great. Or maybe it was what he did while wearing it- "Neat, any chance you still have his contact info? Maybe I should get one of my own..." Saved by Akira continuing the conversation, neat. "Gimme a sec, I'll check." And amazingly, it turned out Ryuji did still have 'Mask Guy's number in his phone, most likely transferred along with his sim from back then seeing as there's no way he'd have the forethought to purposefully keep it this long. He passed along the contact information, and Akira thanked him for it. There was a single beat, then Akira went back to the now stocked cupboards and eyed up some ingredients before offering to make the two of them curry. Oh hell yes. Ryuji hated how often he craved Akira's cooking, considering that they were only roommates and Ryuji really couldn't expect the guy to always make him food. So he indulged in Akira's cooking when it came. Which was surprisingly often actually, when Ryuji consciously though about it. He supposed Akira just liked cooking. Watching Akira move around the kitchen was usually like watching a fish in water, but Akira's a lot slower than usual. Then he stretches his arms over his head with a quick flash of a wince and Ryuji clocks on. Right. They'd just started back their higher education routes recently, but it seemed like the law student was getting thrown into the deep end considering how many times Ryuji had spotted him slouched over his desk. Poor dude. 

"Hey, if your back's bad I could try workin' some knots out for you?" And there's an unexpected spark of interest from Akira that Ryuji hadn't actually expected. Right. You've got an actual decent friend who won't make fun of you for initiating physical contact Ryuji. Feels like he should've got that memo this far down the line, but sometimes it still surprises him. "That'd be fantastic actually. I know what needs worked, I could show you," Akira smiles. but Ryuji has a moment where he worries Akira thinks he had plans to work knots out with a hammer. He felt the urge to explain and so he said, "I learned some basic stuff about massages a while ago, ma would come home with aches 'n I wanted to help out where I could. So. Yeah..." For some reason admitting the reason he knows how to give massages only makes him more bashful. Seriously. Akira is a decent human being, he doesn't make fun of this kind of stuff. There's actually a moment of eye contact where Ryuji swears Akira is looking at him as if he's just admitted to being some kind of saint. Then he speaks and the blond almost chokes on air. 

"You're a good guy Ryuji, maybe I should marry you first so no one else snatches you up first," and Akira's just deadpan enough that Ryuji's not sure if he'll every get a complete grasp on Akira's humour. But that fond smile is still on his face and Ryuji knows he's just being teased, in as nice a way as someone can be teased. Sometimes he wished he hadn't 'bro'd himself so hard into the no-homo zone before he realised that being bi was a thing that people could do. Ah well. Water under the bridge. He got to enjoy the roommate life with Akira now, so he hadn't exactly done too shit. "Pfft, yeah I'm sure you'd love to be stuck making me curry every day so I don't burn anything down," He quipped back, and he's only smilling harder when Akira laughs at his statement. 

"Well if your massages impress me it might be a deal~" Goddamn this dude will not let his poor gay heart rest. Shit. Conversation died down as Akira focused on his curry, and Ryuji made sure to offer to set the table. He had some kind of manners when he was mooching off of Akira's culinary genius. He offered Akira water or 'something' to which Akira raised an eyebrow. Ryuji shrugged and said, "Could make you some shitty instant coffee," to which Akira looked like Ryuji had threated to stab his first-borne. 

"You already want divorced? Water is fine you heathen," But his damn fond smile gives away his entertainment and Ryuji just shrugs it off, though the image of Akira trying to stomach instant coffee nowadays is kind of hilarious. Dinner finished up not too long after, Akira glancing at the clock on the wall several times mid-bite. Eventually he groaned and got up, moving to wash up his plate. "I gotta get back to work, my lecturer is already trying to kill me by essay work." And there's a smile on his face, but it seems much more like a grimace. Ryuji made a sympathetic noise in response. Poor dude was already in the thick of it indeed. He was still getting pretty lightweight work, he'd already done a year of generic physiology stuff when his high school work wasn't enough to get him his prepared course, so he actually knew some of the stuff that was in the lectures. Made for a cushy couple of weeks to start the semester off at least. Honestly, he really didn't have a lot to do. But he almost wanted to study just out of sympathy for Akira. "I should probably do the same, but, also splatoon..." Gifting himself a switch earlier in the year might have been a curse for his wallet, but there was so many damn games he wanted to try out and man Splatoon had the shooter aspect but more in the way of just straight up vandalising the place. It was a delight honestly. 

Akira just snorted as he spaced out thinking about his games, and said "As long as you don't play Cuphead without me. We're supposed to finish that one together." And with that, Ryuji was left alone in the kitchen to finish off his curry. Cleaning the plate, the quiet of the room made Ryuji think once more about his plans for the evening, and he could feel heat creeping up his neck. He'd specifically made sure while he and Akira searched for apartments that this one had enough space and decent enough walls that Akira wouldn't hear him making some noise under the guise of angry gamer guy. Luckily his roomie thought he was being considerate. But as he slinked back to his room, Ryuji had to take a moment to really commit to the fact this was his first show in the new apartment. He'd done some... tests, to figure out how loud he could speak before Akira could hear him, so he knew his limits. But still, it was hard to not stress just a little. But alas, once his door is shut and he takes one more breath, Ryuji slowly let himself melt until he was left with an easy smile, and without much further messing around, he fetched the jewellery box that housed his Skull mask. Seeing it outside the box he'd left it in made Ryuji take a proper look at his room (he'd been too busy with his in-out-in-outs to notice before) but it looked like Akira had been cleaning in here earlier today. He guessed that made the most sense, and suddenly he's just really fucking glad Akira didn't open anything else lest he comes across less... savoury, items. He was kind of glad actually; he wouldn't have to shove things to the side to make sure no mess showed up in the camera. 

Skull's mask easily fit onto his face, and it wasn't very long before Ryuji felt his usual buzz of excitement as he secured the mask and made his way to his other box. The sticky note that read 'Pirate booty, do not open' was maybe a bit on the nose, but he'd wanted to make sure he wasn't scarring anyone who might accidentally come across it. Maybe it saved Akira today, considering it didn't seem Akira found anything weird in here. He had his outfit for the night picked, and he easily swapped out his hoodie and jeans for the much more... fitted articles. He couldn't help himself from taking a look in the mirror by his bed, and the easy grin on his face was the final part to his outfit for the evening. 

Skull's camshow would be starting soon, so he'd better get himself prepared for it.


	2. Roommates to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwg, its the moment yall been waiting for. Ryuji's soul leaves his body in embarrassment, but these dudes figure it out.

The previously-anxious Ryuji found himself gazing at Skull's reflection in the mirror, and if he wasn't so conscious of every noise he made he'd give himself an appreciative whistle. He'd warned his regular viewers he wouldn't be doing or wearing anything extravagant this week given his recent move, but he still found himself appreciating the sight of himself in his well-fitted 'shorts' and his tank top with a tribal kind-of design of a skull adorning the chest. It was a shame he had to almost immediately take the shorts right back off when he realised he actually did need to prep still. Leaving them to the side, there was just one more thing he needed before he got to preparing both his mind and ass. The pirate booty chest was opened once more, where Skull retrieved a simple but most-definitely-enjoyable dildo. Black silicone was smooth in his hand, and there was a split second where a small drop of saliva nearly escaped the blond's lips. _Later._ For now...

Reclining back on the bed, familiar fingers now slick with lube found their very familiar target as Skull spread himself out on the bed. A slow sigh escaped him as two fingers had no problem getting him riled up just thinking about how soon enough he'd have a nice crowd of people encouraging him to take much more than that. This part was easy enough, having showered and generally cleaned up already, there was plenty of time to indulge in this before the stream was scheduled to start. Maybe too much time, honestly...

Maybe if he'd waited ten minutes, or maybe if he'd been listening out _just in case_ , he would've heard the light steps towards his door. However, no amount of blissed-out relaxation would have stopped Ryuji from hearing that _very_ familiar voice saying his name, and sweet-fucking-hell his dick did not just _twitch_ from that. There was a flurry of limbs and a mask flying onto the floor before Ryuji was really aware that Akira was staring at him from the doorway with a _look_ that Ryuji really wouldn't have been able to decipher at the best of times, never mind while still semi-blissed. Hand desperately pulling the duvet over his betrayer of a hard dick Ryuji could only look at the floor near Akira as he stuttered out an apology, apologizing his roommate had to see, well, _that_...

"Uh, I'll just, be in my room." Was all Akira seemed to be able to say to him, though it just solidified the situation even more as he said, "You uh, have fun," accompanied by the door clicking shut right after. Holy _shit._ As if Ryuji didn't have enough reason to bury himself in a hole, a moment later his laptop was beeping far too loudly at him to tell him, hey, stream in ten! _Fuck._ He scrambled off the bed to grab the previously-thrown mask and as much as the heat crawling down his neck to his shoulders begged him not to, Ryuji was back to sliding two fingers inside, doing his absolute best to not keep hearing 'Ryuji' on a loop from just hearing Akira say it. Ryuji needed to fuck off for a minute, _Skull_ had a stream coming up and he had to prep. 

Those minutes dragged on until another beep alerted him it was now or never. He slid his shorts back on, but Skull wasn't quite back from the shock of earlier. _Ryuji_ was stranded staring at a countdown timer that was counting down to his fuckin' doom. The timer disappeared and instead, there was Ryuji reflected back at him, wearing Skull's mask, and looking absolutely like the human personification of a tomato. There was a moment where his voice got stuck in his throat, and the regular's that had the stream's start time as ingrained into them as their work schedules were already filling up the chat room asking him what was wrong. He couldn't help the nervous snort of a laugh as he scratched at the side of his neck, finally confessing, "Sorry guys, A- my er, my roommate kinda waltzed into my room just now..." to which messages of concern changed to messages of sympathy, as well as entertainment and even a couple of horny fuckers daring him to ask his roomie to join in. _God no_.

"Still, sorry I'm coming down from wanting to die a lil~ That's not what you guys are here for though, right?" A somewhat smooth transition, if the couple of tips he noticed coming in as he teased his tank up his torso to reveal well-toned abs. That was a bit more familiar. He could still feel heat creeping up his face, but crying about it wouldn't get him anything. No, absolutely wrecking himself til he forgot about it, that might get him somewhere. With that stupid thought, Skull sighed out as the tank's soft material skirted past his nipple on the journey off his body. "I'm at your service once again Sirs~" Already his voice had melted back into that breathy, low tone that a lot of dudes seemed to get riled up by, and he was pretty sure he was over the walk-in for now. Hey, if he got a lot of tips he could pay for Akira's therapy. The thought actually made his lip quirk up in entertainment. He really would have to talk to Akira though...

He had to admit, the niggling worry made the stream pass faster than usual, almost hazy like the remnants of last night's dreams. There was a lot of breathy moans, giggles, hands going everywhere he was asked to touch and grab, and he wasn't even 100% sure if he was actually supposed to cum just now. But alas, as he came down from his high, the chat log seemed to be filled with mostly satisfied comments, although his tips were lower than usual. He couldn't complain honestly. He did get one tagged with a message saying, 'Hope things go okay with ur roomie', which actually nearly made him cry with how nice that was. A lot of his regulars were chill business dudes that enjoyed a bratty twunk they could boss around once he was done running his mouth. Ahh... He'd make it up to them next week. 

With a happy little wave and a wink, Ryuji signed off and set up a poll for next week's stream; he'd be more settled in and hopefully able to actually settle into his Skull persona more. If he got lucky actually, maybe Akira could be convinced into going a walk so he wouldn't be scarred again. Agh, Akira. Right. Clean up, then hard discussion time. One auto-pilot wipe down later, Ryuji found his legs taking him to Akira's room before he even realised where he was going. Several deep breaths, knock, not even a few seconds and Ryuji was faced once more with Akira looking right at him. "Hey... Do you want to come in?" And _fuck_ Akira, consider your words right after walking in on your bro stretching his ass out.

"Actually, I was wondering if you... still wanted to play Cuphead?" Was his totally-not-obvious deflection tactic, and words could not describe the joy when Akira responded with, "Sure. I could really rage at some boxing frogs right now, some of those books killed my soul I think." And Ryuji just really hoped he was just wanting to rage from the books, and not... anything else. Still, beside Akira's slightly red face the guy didn't really seem bothered by anything, so Ryuji really hoped that with his deflection tactic they might just be able to forget he'd even been walked in on. Maybe that wouldn't work long term, but he also had a feeling that Akira would probably knock in future. He didn't blame the guy for walking in, they'd always waltzed into each other's rooms when they visited each other; Leblanc's lack of door to the attic really didn't help his waltzing-in habit when there was nothing seperating the stairs and room.

"I'll grab my laptop n remotes then," and the unspoken requiest of snacks was left in the air as Ryuji waltzed off. That was generally their sides of the deal; Ryuji's laptop, Akira gets snacks. He was just getting Steam booted up as Akira came back with a decent spread, and Ryuji almost entirely forgot he'd been embarrassed before this. He lounged back on the couch, mock-scowling as Akira made a grab from the player-1 remote with a reminder that he'd called it. Ryuji only shruggd him off and claimed Mugman was better anyway.

The goddamn frogs seemed to go just a bit too fast for Akira though, and right as they'd nearly finished the round Mugman's soul was off the screen and the restart window popped up. Akira was groaning and Ryuji snorted as he playfully shoved at Akira's shoulder, cussing as he whined how close they had gotten. There was a split-second where Ryuji's hand felt like it was magnetized to Akira's shoulder, and suddenly he was heating up all over again as he felt like he'd been touching his best friend for too long. The touch was casual, nothing unusual for them, but suddenly he was pulling his hand away as if he'd been shocked. The sheer weirdness of his response only made him even more self-conscious, and he could only open and close his mouth several times as his brain failed to make words come out his mouth.

The momentary silence was broken when Akira gently leaned into his space, quietly asking, "Hey Ryu, you okay there?"

" _Shit-_ Yeah, sorry I..." Broken out his trance, Ryuji's gaze fell back to the still mocking frogs on the screen as he tried to process his thoughts. "I'm sorry about earlier... I probably grossed you out there, but I'll be more careful, or try n like, I dunno, put up a fuckin do not disturb sign..?" God Ryuji stop _talking._ "Ah man, I'm sorry, didn't mean to fuck the atmosphere, I just, _hh..._ " That was just pure frustration that came out at the end. His head was going stupidly fast for something that really he knew was just a mistake and could be forgotten about. But it was _Akira_ that walked in and he just found it really damn hard not to imagine some weird alternate reality where Akira had offered to help and-

"Ryu, it's fine, it was my fault for barging in," and for a second Ryuji's brain finally slowed down enough for coherent thought. "Though honestly I was more impressed by how much you managed to fit," and the splutter that came out of Ryuji's mouth was almost inhumane honestly. He had to cough until he was done choking on air, and eventually he was left looking at Akira with an _awfully_ confused look.

"You- I mean- it was just fingers dude-" and that was way more casual a response than he would've given himself credit for hitting back with.

And suddenly the tables seemed to turn as Akira started thinking too quickly, though less anxiety related, he just seemed to be, well, talking. "It's just, I mean I've tried before but it..." and he seemed done with that thought process right about there. But while Ryuji was trying to piece together a response, he got thrown for another loop as Akira asked him, "Hey Ryu, are you... into guys?"

This was... Really odd timing. Still, he guessed the question kind of made sense considering... Yeah. "Shit man, I, yeah? Yeah, I do. Well, just the one right now but..." And he was about done speaking right now as he so very _not_ -obviously stared at said guy. The look Akira is giving him is making him feel really weird in a way he can't quite describe, It's painful as he tries to force himself to read it as anything other than _hopeful_ , and he's really confused right now.

"Theres a boy I like." And hell if that doesn't hurt like a motherfucker to hear. "He's blond. Cute as hell. Kindest person I know." And that's... oddly specific traits. "I've wanted to date them for a year but I was pretty sure he was straight. If he wasnt into that though I would just be happy to be his friend." Akira was staring into his lap, stiff but also looking like he was actively trying to relax. Or hide. Ryuji wasn't 100% sure. But, blond? The only other blond Ryuji knew in their group was Ann (read: not a guy), and if it's been a year then Ryuji was sure he'd have spotted Akira with a blond... With a... wait... There's a minute where Ryuji absolutely despises the way his heart flips, but if Akira is being as obvious as he thinks he is, then...

"Well... if he is straight he sucks. Doesn't deserve you anyway." and he kind of hates the stupid dramatic sigh he does, but the giddiness building in his chest has him practically breathless.. "This guy that I like... he's got black hair, looks fantastic no matter what- like genuinely I woke him up for college the other day and he rocked bed head, what the fuck? And he's such a coffee snob I cannot even begin to tell you- pshh-" and then he found himself laughing too hard for not even having said a joke but this situation was just way too much like a dream from him to consider he was actually awake right now. Who even got confessed to this easily after _years_ of pining.

Akira looked like he was trying to find the last digit of pi as he looked at Ryuji after his description, but then that _damn_ smile is on his face, and suddenly Ryuji is wondering just what was behind that small, pleased smile every time it was on Akira's face these past years. "If this guy is who I think he is, would I be able to kiss you?" And _fuck_ this is _actually_ happening, right? Ryuji wasn't about to wake up? If he was about to wake up, he was _not_ about to wait for the moment he woke up before the pay-off. So he's not even fully coherent as his hands cup Akira's jaw and pull him in halfway til their lips meet and Ryuji thinks he might actually die from sheer joy at this moment.

It was far too quickly that Akira pulled back, face an attractive shade of red as he took deep breaths as if he'd had to run during that kiss. Ryuji had already instinctively pulled back - the fact he was still awake was kind of shocking enough to warrant him wanting to run away. But it's midway through his rambling apology for being too much when Akira slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Ryuji wasn't entirely sure how much Akira had meant to pull him, but he quickly found himself on his best friend's lap and he seriously expected to ignite any moment now. "I asked you for a kiss first remember? Just needed to breathe..." And Ryuji is being pulled closer with a hand in his hair and a low voice tells him to 'let me show you how it's done' and he really might pass out from sheer gay joy or from wanting to die when he realises his dick had twitched right as Akira had ever so slightly sucked at his lower lip. Holy hell. There was no way he could hide that when he was positioned in Akira's lap like this, especially with how he couldn't help pressing himself even closer as if the other man was an oasis in a desert. 

Several moments blurred together as Akira's hands cupped his ass, making a horrendously-pitched whine come from somewhere deep within him, and his lips stopped being pressed against another pair and instead his neck was being _assaulted_ with kisses until he was shivering in desperation. The hand in his hair tugs just-so and Ryuji couldn't even hold it against himself when he almost-bounced in Akira's lap, and the lump his ass makes contact with makes him decide that shame is for losers because his goddamn childhood sweetheart is _hard_ under him from a make-out session. Then he's being asked if he wants to move to the bedroom, and Ryuji does not have the balls to say, "I'm still loose enough, just fuck me here..." and yet those exact words escaped his mouth despite the lava spreading over his face. But then Akira practically growls, hands back to his ass as they hold Ryuji close and force a small 'eep' out of him when suddenly he's being hoisted off the couch and Akira is walking to his own room. "Wasn't a suggestion..." Is the only explanation Ryuji got, but he wasn't going to be complaining about it. 

It hardly feels like a minute before he's being laid down on Akira's bed, smoothly but just rough enough that Ryuji is completely swept up in it and he's pulling Akira down with him, desperately searching for one more kiss, one more inch of body contact; he needs as much as Akira will give him. Desperate enough his poor brain couldn't keep up, Ryuji was tugging at Akira's shirt mid-kiss as if it would be physically possible to just make the piece of clothing phase through their making-out. A low breath of a laugh brought Ryuji back to the present, and Akira was smirking at him when he asked, "Are you going to be good and take your clothes off for me? Or should I do it?" To which Ryuji's lust-addled brain could only respond with more kisses and a rushed, "Don't wanna."

The dark chuckle he got in response only made his dick harder and in what felt like one smooth movement, Akira had his trousers and his boxers off and discarded somewhere on the floor, and he was already telling Ryuji to sit up so he could take his top off. _Damn._ He couldn't even consider not listening, and finding himself completely naked he could only think to go for Akira's clothes next. "You too." Was all he could get out, though it seemed Akira wanted the favour returned when he said "If you want them off, then take them off for me," and of course Ryuji happily returned that favour. Annoyingly though, right as he was about to go for Akira's trousers, his hands were stopped in favour of Akira getting themself. "Be good for me and lie back while I finish undressing Ryu," and Ryuji could only comply as he spread himself out on the bed, doing his best to ignore how he was completely displaying himself bare for the first time. He's been on camera, but this, _this_ was completely different as he took in Akira's body being displayed to him inch by agonizing inch. He really couldn't help himself as one hand found his ass and two fingers slipped inside with only a hint of resistance. Honestly he felt like he was always loose enough he could be fingered open without lube, and he only wished he had the brain power to be ashamed of that. Right now, he could only preen at the look Akira gave him, or maybe more specifically his ass as it easily accommodated his fingers. "Can't even wait for me... So needy Ryu..~" and he could only nod in agreement to that statement.

His space was quickly crowded once Akira was completely naked, and Ryuji's sliver of conscious thought was pleased to see lube and a the shiny foil of a condom packet in one of Akira's hands. Not that he thought Akira would be an asshole to not use either of those things, but it just encourages him even more to think he was right for falling head over heels for his leader. He might have hated how his eyes couldn't leave the sight of Akira ripping open the packet and sliding on the condom, then coating his wrapped dick _liberally_ with lube. Oh well, no such thing as too much. But then, right as Ryuji desperately wanted Akira to plow him, he can just barely feel the head of his dick brush his ass. Looking up once he opened his surprisingly-shut eyes. Akira was looking at him with an almost-nervous look in his eyes. "I just want to make sure, you really want this?" And if he wasn't horny out his mind Ryuji would kiss Akira stupid for his concern.

Alas, all he could respond with was, "Aki, I love you, but if you don't get your dick in me I'll go back to my dildo," to which Akira only called him out with "You and I both know that wouldn't happen..." before _finally_ pressing against his ass properly until he opened up for Akira's dick. Not that there was a whole lot of resistance, but there was still the initial shock of an actual dick entering him for a moment. Then Akira's hips are moving slowly but oh-so-wonderfully working his dick deeper, and after a moment of his brain forgetting speech he managed to respond with, "Yeah, you're right..." to which he got a breath of a chuckle from Akira. Then his hips were moving until he's even deeper, and Ryuji had to hold on to his shoulder blades just to attempt to stay grounded. Sure he'd stretched his ass on toys before, but the sheer warmth and weight of Akira pressing against him almost had him convinced they would never compare. Then suddenly the slow movements just weren't enough, and with a voice much rougher than Ryuji had expected, he begged, "Kira'- please, fuck me-" and nerves made his throat close up before he could say anymore. Luckily for him, it seemed like Akira was ready to speed up because that was all it took before he pulled out almost completely, just so he could slam inside right until his hips were pressed against his ass. The noise he made was absolutely pornographic, but seeing as only Akira will hear it, and the fact that the noise alone seemed to make Akira's dick twitch in him, he decided he was okay sounding like that.

Hands moved to grab his hips, and Ryuji almost feels like he's being pushed into the mattress as Akira's thrusts picked up their pace, and he can only try his best to hold on for dear life as he accidentally marked the hell out of Akira's back in his attempts to hold on. He was vaguely aware he was saying _something_ , and he was pretty sure Akira had responded, but really all he could make out was how Akira's name sounded as he repeated it over and over like some kind of mantra. It somehow felt like only a few minutes had passed and also like they'd been pressed into the sheets for hours, but suddenly Ryuji was stuttering for Akira to slow down, but Akira only encouraged him, telling him, "Come on Ryu~ Cum for me..." And whether it was that particular brush against his prostate, the hand on his dick, or just how his name sounded when Akira said it, Ryuji found himself coating the two of them in cum in only a few seconds. He hardly even had enough time to feel any kind of overstimulation when Akira's hips stuttered to a stop, pressing right against him as he presumably filled the condom he wore. Ryuji completely ignored the part of his brain that craved to know how it would feel had they fucked completely bare; another time, another place, maybe. 

Akira seemed to make a move to pull away, likely to do the post-sex necesseties, but Ryuji's post-orgasm brain could only fathom pulling him down for more kisses; this time there was far less technique involved in their kisses, just Ryuji desperately seeking more contact.The lovely Akira indulged him for a few minutes, but eventually he pulled back with a smile and told him, "We should probably clean up before this gets gross," and Ryuji almost found himself laughing at the sheer normalcy of that statement after years of building up to this moment. He had calmed down enough he reluctantly let go of Akira and let him do what he had to do. There was a moment where Ryuji thought to follow him, but he immediately flopped back down harshly with a snort and commented, "I don't think I can move..~" And Akira laughed, and Ryuji felt like he was floating. "Be right back luv," Akira mumbled with a peck, and Ryuji was seriously wondering what the hell he had done to deserve this. Not that he could really think about it; his brain was already shutting off as he felt his heavy body dozing off. He was vaguely aware of Akira coming back and wiping him down with a damp cloth, and Ryuji made sure to mumble his appreciation. With the small laugh he got in return, he wondered if he'd actually said anything coherent. Alas, there was no time to worry about it when he felt the mattress dip behind him and Akira scooted until his chest was pressed against Ryuji's back, and holy shit he was actually getting spooned right now. With the heavy warmth of Akira practically wrapped around him, Ryuji barely managed to mumble a 'goodnight' before he was out like a light. 

What a day, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I only meant to start this tonight but yknow, I got into the swing of it and wrote for like 2.5 hours straight. Hopefully it's all cohesive, I'm posting this straight after writing it so no beta read or even re-read lmao. Please let me know what you think, very new to fic writing even if it is only technically converting it from RP form to fic. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed and have a lovely (insert current time period)! I shall do my best to continue to share the adventures of camboy ryuji and would-die-for-ryuji akira if there's demand for it 
> 
> Alsoo shameless plug right here, but I have a Discord Persona 5 server that is for RP but also just general vibing, which can be found heere https://discord.gg/WgdcdsE

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhaah this has been in the theoretical works for almost a year and yet I've typed the first chapter in the last hour but yknow what, maybe this will lead to greath things. Or maybe cursed things. Or maybe I'll wake up in several hours for work and think, whoa, what the hell was I thinking? All I know is, I want to thank Masky_Writer for being the massive influence for me and CreativeVisionary starting an RP around the concept of Camboy Ryuji, and I hope both of you can accept that this is what I am doing with my life at 3am. Thanks for vibin bros. All comments/criticism are loved, even if it's just to say that I need to get gud, I know, I'll get there. Eventually. Probably. I should really stop typing and go to bed lmao.


End file.
